


五根手指，一块腹肌

by wizgagaga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Skin Hunger, fake skin hunger
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizgagaga/pseuds/wizgagaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>美国队长似乎有皮肤饥渴症，而他需要钢铁侠的姑息治疗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五根手指，一块腹肌

哦，老天呐。

如果让Tony形容他最近的感受，他一定只能在停顿三十秒后这样感叹。  
事情是如何发展到这一步的，以及美国队长本人是否意识到自己在干些什么，这些问题都完全不重要。  
重要的是……  
Tony想到这里，低头看了看那只横跨千山万水随意搭在他的椅子扶手上、并不时随意又突然地骚扰自己肚子的手，叹了口气。  
究竟为什么会变成这个样子呢……

一开始那骚扰只是止于例会上。  
就在那一次。那是场连“绿色警报”都不用拉响的小仗，以嚼着口香糖的Pietro将那个恶棍绑成烤鸡作为结尾。Steve做了例行战斗总结，他只用了五分钟不到就总结完毕，这五分钟还包括了两分钟的对着电脑复述那个恶棍长过头了的全名。当他结束，复仇者横七竖八地仰在椅子里，稀稀拉拉地鼓起掌来。队长完全没有对他的吊儿郎当战队做出任何评价，他只是点点头，然后走回Tony旁边的位置坐下。Hill接替了Steve，开始念那些冗长又乏味的有关财政及媒体形象的文件。  
Tony承认他完全走神了，他在Hill说“早上好”时就掏出了他的透明小平板开始戳戳点点。这世界上要说有什么东西是他完全无法用科学解释的，那么排第一位的应该是：“为什么超级恶棍从来不在Hill或Pepper宣读财务报表时毁灭世界”。  
他听到Steve，不，Rogers在他旁边用圆珠笔敲着纸，很显然，美国队长也对企业年报毫无兴趣。  
Tony用胳膊肘撑着头时正好和Steve，不，Rogers，哦拜托队长建议他什么时候叫他的姓来着？管他呢，总之他撑着头的时候正好和队长对上了眼。队长冲他友好地苦笑，用唇语说了类似于“我真是见鬼地听不懂！”的话，Tony随后坏笑着回道“注意语言，老人家。”  
队长用胳膊肘碰碰他，冲他翻了个白眼。  
Tony的心情挺好，他不是被虐狂，但他就是觉得队长冲他翻白眼让他心情很……舒畅。硬要让他解释这种情感方面的事情他不是很在行，但就Pepper看来，他最近和美国队长关系的改善似乎让他安分了不少。  
一个安分的Tony Stark是很能说明问题的，那意味着多睡觉、多吃饭以及与人多交流。可他自己也不知道这种情况的改善是从什么时候开始的，似乎就在不知不觉中，他就习惯了美国队长的秘密渗透。  
他们甚至还两个人一起玩了一天的XBOX，而美国队长因为输掉而摔手柄和因为游戏bug而笑倒在地的珍贵画面只有他自己能独享。  
Tony认为他多了一个朋友，一份珍贵的友谊，所以大概这就是让他心情好的原因，也许。

他用五分钟编了个程序解决了复仇者大厦的内部值日表问题（针对Pietro和Wanda），又用了六分钟破了他自己创造的极速吃豆人记录。期间Steve有一搭没一搭地跟他小声闲聊了几句，而当他最后百无聊赖地从小平板上抬起头环视四周，发现Hill才读到第一页第三小节，复仇者有一半以上都睡着了。于是他也翻了个白眼。  
就是在那时他的余光捕捉到他旁边那人的不对劲，他本能地扭头，正对上一双吃人的眼睛。  
Steve还托着脑袋，英挺的眉毛皱在一起。美国队长正用一种视死如归的表情瞪着他。  
“你……没事吧，队长？”Tony试探地问道。  
“你能把你的手借我用用吗，Tony？”Steve面无表情地说道。  
“什么？”  
“我说，你，Tony，把你的手借我用用。”  
Tony没搞明白，他觉得他出现了幻觉，可他只有30个小时没睡而已。  
“就一下，只是一下！”Steve直接将Tony的一只手拽了过去，攥在了手心里。  
事情发生地太突然，Tony连惊讶的表情都来不及做。没人注意到他们这个角落正在发生的奇事，甚至没人在Tony的平板电脑掉在桌上时抬一下眼皮。  
“你他妈在干些什么，Rogers？！”Tony小声地咆哮，试图将手从美国队长的大手中抽出，但那完全是徒劳。  
“注意语言，Stark。”美国队长一脸正直，看上去完全不为自己突如其来的耍流氓而感到羞愤。  
轮到Tony哑口无言，他的天才大脑也无法处理这种事情。Tony不想放弃抵抗，因为放弃抵抗感觉挺怂包的，而且这个突然抓住自己手的美国队长显然中了什么奇怪的咒术，他下意识惊恐地扭头找Wanda，却发现那姑娘正在和幻视含情脉脉地对视，理都不理他。  
“我只是想要这样抓着你，Tony，”队长说话很认真，攥着Tony的手也干燥又温柔，“我待会儿会跟你解释的，现在就先……”  
Tony撇撇嘴，努力摆出嫌弃的表情。你最好是能够解释清楚，Rogers。  
可被队长攥着的手麻麻痒痒，让他心绪不宁。

“所以你，美国队长，有皮肤饥渴症？”散会后Steve拽住他，真诚地向他道歉，那愧疚的表情让Tony觉得自己是在欺负狗仔。  
“一直都有，”队长咳了一声，再没了会议上那个一本正经耍流氓的气魄，“以前还能控制地很好，可自从Wanda的幻境后……”  
无需多言，Tony懂。  
“那么为什么骚扰我呢，Rogers？你完全可以去找个女伴。”  
“我以为你可以叫我Steve了……”队长垂头丧气，“症状突如其来，尤其是在我无聊的时候，比如例会，我就会想要触碰……”他抬头看看Tony的眼，随后盯着Tony胸前的手，直勾勾。  
Tony咽了口吐沫，把手背到身后，“所以……”他不敢想象他想要提什么建议，但他知道他要提的那个建议非常荒诞又愚蠢。  
“所以，你能在例会上帮帮我吗？就只是……让我拉拉手？”Steve小心翼翼地提议。  
很好Steve，你非常懂我。  
“那为什么是我？”Tony的内心似乎燃起了小小的希望……哦，如果Rogers那样回答的话。  
“你不会想看到我骚扰Fury的手的，对吧？”狗狗眼苦笑。  
很好Rogers，你非常让人扫兴。

然后事情就向着Tony无法预料的方向发展了。  
令人措手不及。  
只要美国队长坐下来，他就会把Tony的手拉过去轻轻抚摸。前几次Steve还会用眼神示意询问，到后来他就完全觉得那是理所应当，连问也不问了。  
他会摘下自己的作战手套，从桌子下面把Tony的一只手拽过去，同时发出满足的叹息。一气呵成。  
他都是从细细抚摸Tony的手指开始的，然后就会……呃……玩弄它们，而最后的最后他一定是在Hill的例会陈词时以拇指一遍遍磨蹭Tony的手背作为结束。  
Tony不想承认，可他已经连续好几个星期都在被Steve摸手时差点射在裤子里。这很丢人不说，也让他自己对某些情感诉求问题产生了相当大的疑惑。  
可他没怪Steve，怎么能怪他呢？可怜的队长，有着皮肤饥渴症，却只能寄希望于靠抚摸自己队友的手来缓解症状。而且Steve特别讲义气，在蹂躏完Tony的手以后都会向他道歉，同时邀请他去参加一些双人活动。  
现在他俩的关系更铁了，Tony满意地想，他们都能一起去马里布海边骑双人自行车了。  
和美国队长改善关系能让自己的PTSD症状减轻，这可是Pepper说的。

所以当Tony发现比起手指，Steve更喜欢他的肚子时，他也挣扎着接受了。  
或者说，这都不用发现，他闭起眼都能感受得到。  
美国队长简直对捏钢铁侠的肚子怀有无可比拟的热情。他会在他们一坐下来的时候就越过重重椅子扶手，从下面钻过去抚摸Tony的肚子。这可真是要了命了。美国队长的魔力双手厚实温暖，他会把手掌盖在Tony的肚皮上缓缓地抚摸，会用最轻的力道轻轻捏起Tony肚子上的肉，有时还会用食指来戳他。  
有时候Tony觉得Steve的抚摸不只是安慰了那个失意的队长，也安慰到了他自己。肚子上的赘肉在每次Steve的手指到来之时都欣喜若狂地颤动，就像Tony的心。  
有时候Tony却又在被摸烦了以后觉得Steve一定是在嘲笑他的身材，一定是在嘲笑他因为疏于练习而留下的那一大块腹肌。可当他在野餐时愤怒地问着Steve，后者只是笑开了花，然后冲他说：“并没有啊，Tony，我喜欢你的肚子，手感真的好极了。”  
而Tony就化在了这太阳般神圣的笑容中，忘记了他愤怒的原因。  
他突然就发现自己完蛋了。

他消极抵抗，麻木不仁地接受着Steve对他肚子的蹂躏。一天天，一周周，从例会开始到例会结束。  
Steve的手指在蹂躏他的肚子，带着正直的色情，带着冰凉的温暖。  
是的，这只能是蹂躏。  
暗恋对象对自己上下其手的原因只是因为疾病而并非出自爱。  
这只能是蹂躏。  
Steve的指尖在他的肚子上跳跃，肆无忌惮，像在抓挠一只猫。Tony的心在汩汩流着鲜血，因为他也想对美国队长做同样的事。

真是煎熬。  
于是Tony做出了决定。  
当Steve的魔爪再次伸向他，他一把抓住了那人的手腕。  
Steve诧异地扭头，而Tony悲伤地说：“你说这又算是怎么回事呢？”  
美国队长一脸正直，反手挣脱了束缚，又一次肆无忌惮地把手伸进钢铁侠的T恤下面，揉捏他的肚子。  
“我以为在我们经过了那么多次的约会后你都明白这算怎么回事了呢。”  
说着Steve义正言辞地捏了他肚子一下，连头都懒得回。

哦，老天呐。

如果让Tony形容他现在的感受，他一定只能在停顿三十秒后这样感叹。  
事情是如何发展到这一步的，以及美国队长本人是否意识到自己在干些什么，这些问题都完全不重要。  
重要的是……  
Tony想到这里，低头看了看那只横跨千山万水随意搭在他的椅子扶手上、并不时随意又突然地骚扰自己肚子的手，叹了口气。  
重要的是，他感觉还挺不错呢。

 


End file.
